warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Longtail/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Into the Wild :When Rusty comes to the ThunderClan camp for the first time in order to join, Longtail taunts him for being a kittypet and not a Clan born cat. After some persuading from Lionheart, Rusty attacks Longtail, drawing blood in the older tom's ear. After the skirmish Longtail gets a grasp on Rusty's collar, and tugs hard, resulting in the tendril snapping off. Bluestar takes this as a sign from StarClan that Rusty is to join ThunderClan, and renames him Firepaw. From that point on, Longtail has a nick in his ear from the fight. :When Firepaw comes across Yellowfang, the former ShadowClan medicine cat, and brings her back to camp, Longtail does not approve of his actions. He remarks that he hopes that next time, Firepaw will double-think his decision of bringing a loner into camp. Longtail says that outsiders always bring trouble, hinting at Firepaw's kittypet roots. :Though he is not mentioned at the Gathering, Longtail later reports to the cats that had not gone everything that had happened. :Firepaw discovers Longtail, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw during a late night meeting outside of camp. Tigerclaw lies to his two companions, saying that on the way back from the Moonstone, Ravenpaw had disappeared long enough to journey to the ShadowClan camp and back. Longtail believes that the scrawny black apprentice had revealed something to Brokenstar since their attack on ThunderClan landed as soon as they returned from Highstones. Fire and Ice :Longtail receives his very first apprentice, Swiftpaw. Though his apprentice is timid and anxious, Longtail encourages him as they touch noses at Swiftpaw's apprentice ceremony. Fireheart recalls Longtail did not do the same for him, as Fireheart joined the Clan as a kittypet and not a Clan born cat. :He is seen occasionally on guard duty and on different patrols, and he guards Bluestar's den while she was ill with greencough. He is later called by Tigerclaw to help organize some hunting patrols. He taunts Fireheart about how he shouldn't put Graystripe in the same group because of their fight, and later mocks Fireheart when he brings Cloudkit to the camp, calling him Cloudchick and taunting Fireheart that he would not survive leaf-bare. Longtail is often seen mocking Fireheart for his kittypet roots. :He is out on a patrol with Bluestar when Brokenstar's group attacks, and is later assigned to guard the medicine den where Brokentail has been imprisoned. Later, he is called to the patrol that will help WindClan fight off ShadowClan and RiverClan. Forest of Secrets :Longtail, Tigerclaw, and Fireheart are patrolling the borders to see if it is possible to cross the flooded river blocking their path to Fourtrees, Tigerclaw secretly shakes the branch Fireheart is walking on, causing him to fall into the freezing flooded river, but Longtail pulls him out, saving his life, and the group comes to the agreement that the river is uncrossable. When Fireheart and Graystripe are punished by moving back into the apprentice's den, he jeers at them harshly. :Even though Longtail is one of Tigerclaw's closest friends, when he is offered the chance to join him in his exile, he rejects Tigerclaw's offer, thus showing that his loyalties lie with ThunderClan. Even so, Fireheart scents his fear as he backs away into the crowd of cats. Rising Storm :Near the beginning of the book, it is noted that Longtail is out with his apprentice, Swiftpaw. They return in the evening and then go on the evening patrol with Whitestorm. :Longtail is assigned to go on the dawn patrol with Mousefur and Fireheart, but Fireheart is assigned to go with Bluestar to the Moonstone. Longtail sneers at him, saying he can't protect Bluestar on his own, and that he's no Tigerclaw. Whitestorm rebukes him, saying it's a good thing he isn't Tigerclaw, and he stops and eventually goes on the patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw. :During the fire that ravages ThunderClan's camp, Longtail carries one of Willowpelt's kits to safety, and on the journey back he helps Smallear cross the river. :Later, Longtail voices a concern that Tigerclaw will know there is a Gathering, and he may use the opportunity to attack. Fireheart leaves him at the camp, telling him to guard the camp well. Longtail dips his head and promises he will keep them safe. A Dangerous Path :Longtail demands that Fireheart encourage Bluestar to make Swiftpaw a warrior, as Bluestar has started to distrust all her Clanmates. He tells him that Swiftpaw should have been a warrior long ago and Fireheart agrees with him. :Later, Longtail blames Fireheart for Swiftpaw's death by the dogs, saying that if Fireheart had not sent Swiftpaw back to camp to get help during the battle with RiverClan, Bluestar would have made him a warrior, and he would still be alive. :Longtail tells Fireheart that he has scented Tigerstar, the new leader of ShadowClan, around Snakerocks several times lately, and asks him to come with him to see for himself. Fireheart doesn't trust him, noting that he Longtail didn't tell him sooner, and leaves, angrily. After reconsidering, he finds Longtail trying to convince Whitestorm that he is telling the truth. After a moment, Longtail tells Fireheart that he has seen Tigerstar leaving rabbits for the dogs. :He is one of the cats that go to Sunningrocks when Fireheart carries out a plan to lure the dogs away from ThunderClan and into the gorge. The Darkest Hour :During Thornpaw's warrior ceremony, Longtail has an expression of pride and grief on his face when his old apprentice Swiftpaw is mentioned honorably. :When Darkstripe is exiled, Longtail becomes the new mentor of Fernpaw. He is stunned but very grateful to Firestar as he touches noses with Fernpaw. He later goes on a hunting patrol with Firestar, Graystripe, and Thornclaw, and it is noted by Graystripe that he caught a rabbit as big as a fox. :When the denounced half-Clan cats Mistyfoot, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw need a place to stay, Longtail voices his concern that there may not be enough prey to go around, but eventually yields to the fact that they have nowhere else to go. Later, after returning from a patrol, he reports that all is quiet along the ShadowClan border, and the few ShadowClan cats not in BloodClan had fled to RiverClan territory. :At the final battle with BloodClan, Longtail fights off two BloodClan cats and is almost defeated before Firestar intervenes. Cinderpelt carries Longtail away to heal him. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Longtail is an elder of ThunderClan, having retired early after losing his sight. :When Brambleclaw helps Squirrelpaw with looking after the elders, Longtail gossips with Speckletail in the elders' den. Brambleclaw reflects on how the pale tabby is only a young warrior, and sympathises with him. He greets Brambleclaw as he comes in and asks what they can do for him. :Squirrelpaw later mentions that he has an appetite of a starving fox as she goes to eat with Brambleclaw. Cinderpelt later notes that she's used all her celandine to soothe Longtail's eyes. Moonrise He is indirectly mentioned when the elders take Dappletail's body out to be buried. Dawn :He had originally planned to stay in the Forest, along with Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly, and Shadepelt because of his blindness, but Firestar convinced him to come with them on the Great Journey, saying that he still had a place in the Clan because he was still young even though he was blind. Longtail manages to survive the dangerous journey, even with the trip through the mountains, which was difficult for even the other healthy cats. Starlight :He settles into the new camp as an elder along with Goldenflower. Goldenflower is very kind to him throughout the book; she often guides him with her tail and describes all the new sights and areas to him so he can know his new surroundings. :When ThunderClan is finally settled, Goldenflower starts to have stomach pains and Cinderpelt thinks it's from tainted water. Longtail is not troubled by the stomach pains from the tainted water Mothwing gave to some of the other elders, this may be because he didn't drink any, or because he was younger and stronger than the others, so the sickness did not affect him as much as it did to the other elders. Twilight :At the beginning of the book, he is seen with Goldenflower, who is guiding him out of the elders' den with her tail to listen to the Clan meeting. :During the badger attack, he, Mousefur and Goldenflower shelter in the elders' den, until Squirrelflight comes to try and get them out of camp. Longtail cannot climb out because of his blindness, and at first tells the other elders to go without him, but Mousefur refuses. Squirrelflight suggests the Highledge, and Mousefur tells Longtail to grab her tail with his teeth so he could be guided up to the Highledge. :After the battle is over, he is seen being lead down the from the Highledge by Mousefur. Sunset :Longtail notes that the badgers had better not come back because he can find them by their disgusting scent and he doesn't need to see to fight. His tail is bleeding as a result of the battle with the badgers. :He helps bury Cinderpelt and Sootfur, saying that he doesn't need to see to help carry his Clanmates. He carries Cinderpelt's body away with Goldenflower. :When Mousefur and Dustpelt complained that ThunderClan was becoming mixed, Longtail was heard to muttering about Firestar doing anything to get Graystripe's kin into the Clan. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :During Hollykit's, Jaykit's and Lionkit's ceremony, he is seen being led out from the elders' den by Mousefur, who is guiding him with her tail. Jaypaw noted that Longtail's limbs are still supple, and that it wasn't fair he had to be an elder. :He helps Brightheart teach Jaypaw, who is blind as well. Despite the fact that Jaypaw is very disrespectful, saying that he was just repeating things he already knew, Longtail remains very enthusiastic. :When Graystripe returns to the camp, Longtail comes out of the elders' den because he has scented him, though Mousefur says he is dreaming. Later in the book, Longtail seems to notice that Mousefur was getting sick and keeps fussing over her to Jaypaw, who takes no notice. In turns out he is right, and his hints to Jaypaw were that Mousefur was sick with greencough. Dark River :Leafpool is putting a poultice on Longtail's infected tick bite in the beginning of the book. He tells her he's thinking of going out into the forest, which is unusual due to his blindness. He starts to fidget when Leafpool momentarily stops her work, and he asks if she's done yet. :When he hears of trouble with the other Clans, he wishes he could help defend ThunderClan. Hollypaw later sees him drawing up battle plans with Mousefur in the sand. Brightheart drills him and Mousefur in how to escape the camp, should there be an attack. He takes it in stride, and helps Mousefur to climb. :During Hollypaw's punishment of helping the elders, he asks her if they treated her well, and if Firestar had been tough on her. When Hollypaw snaps that she was trying to help, he remains adamant that warriors should fight instead of talk, and that they must defend their borders. He believes that WindClan is trying to take ThunderClan land because RiverClan had lost theirs. Outcast :Longtail tells Icekit, Foxkit, and Lionpaw about Tigerstar when they visit the elders' den. He is uncomfortable while telling the tale, as he used to want to be just like Tigerstar. :He later mentions wistfully that he'd love to go back to the mountains, and that he could feel the wide open spaces and the scents that the wind would carry from far away. Eclipse :Longtail is seen coming out from the elders' den with Mousefur to begin eating. He and Mousefur began bantering playfully as Icepaw brings a mouse over for him. He thanks her as she leaves. :Later, during the battle, Lionpaw leads him and Mousefur to safety on the Highledge, though they never go in due to WindClan leaving after Firestar confronts them. After the battle is taken outside the camp, they shelter there with the queens and the kits. Longtail can't find room to sit down due to being crowded. :Longtail is seen trying to comfort Bumblekit, who is missing his mother. He asks Hollypaw if she had seen the sun vanish. Long Shadows :Longtail greets Jaypaw warmly as he comes to help remove ticks from them. He stays silent as news of the battle at the gathering is passed on; Jaypaw senses his guilt and confusion and guesses he is feeling sad he hadn't been able to help his Clan. Longtail also lets Jaypaw check his paw pad, which has become roughed up with grit. :Longtail is seen with Mousefur and Jaypaw, helping Jaypaw to convince Mousefur to eat strengthening herbs. The herbs help Mousefur, but Longtail soon falls ill and has to move to the abandoned Twoleg nest with some of his Clanmates. :It is noted that he had a bang on his head from a falling branch during the fire. At the end of the book, he buries Ashfur with the help of Mousefur. Sunrise :At the beginning of the book, Longtail follows Mousefur, Icepaw, and Foxpaw out of the elder's den, to rest in a patch of sunlight with Mousefur. Later on, Leafpool asks if Jayfeather would take Mousefur and Longtail out for a stroll in the woods, and pick up some herbs. Out in the forest, Mousefur tells Jayfeather that she knew Leafpool only sent him with them was to make sure they didn't get hurt or tired. She and Longtail go find a sunny spot to rest. Longtail persuades Jayfeather to go, by telling to go on, they'll be fine. :The next day, he is seen sharing tongues with Mousefur. Longtail was also the first one to hint about a funny tasting herb that Leafpool accidentally mixed in Mousefur's tansy around the night of Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze's ceremony. :Longtail, Mousefur, and Purdy all take a liking to the basking rocks inside the camp. Berrynose, Honeyfern, and Lionblaze want to ask if they can have a turn. When they walk up to the rocks, they find that Longtail and Mousefur have fallen asleep to a story that Purdy was telling. The elders let them rest there without objection. Purdy was trying to persuade Longtail and Mousefur that Sol was a good cat, and that they shouldn't believe in the cats in the sky. Longtail wanted Purdy to understand StarClan was very important to them, and he would understand that if he stayed. Jayfeather was bringing Mousefur some medicine for her sore pads when Longtail stretched out and sniffed at his pelt. Jayfeather had caught some scraps of herbs on his fur. Longtail was the first to recognize it, then Mousefur confirmed it was the mysterious herb Leafpool mixed with her tansy. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :When the drought strikes the Clans, Jayfeather takes some ragwort to the elders to keep their strength up. Longtail agrees to eat them and convinces Purdy to do the same. Jayfeather notices that Longtail's voice is hoarse and his paw steps are unsteady and thinks he has been giving his share of food and water to Mousefur. :When Dovekit and Ivykit earn their apprentice names, Longtail is seen being led in and out of the elders' den by Mousefur. Jayfeather later visits Mousefur and sees Longtail curled up asleep in his nest. :Longtail greets Jayfeather when he visits the elders' den and asks of news of the traveling cats, and if they have discovered what was stopping the water. He sighs and wishes they were home safe. Jayfeather, talking to him, realizes how frail the elder sounds, and realizes he is getting old as well as being blind. Fading Echoes :He is mentioned when Mistystar arrives at camp with Mothwing, and Mousefur presses close to him when they hear of the death of some of RiverClan's elders. Later, it is noted that Mothwing suggests a herb poultice to Jayfeather for Longtail's stiffness. :Longtail, Mousefur, and Briarpaw hurry out of camp while the tree is falling. Mousefur tries to push her way back to camp to get a half-eaten mouse, not wanting to waste the prey. Longtail stands in her way, telling her to leave it. When she refuses, he goes to get it himself, but Briarpaw runs after him, telling him that it wasn't safe. Just when they get into camp, the tree falls, crushing the elder's den. After the tree falls, Lionblaze goes into the camp to try and find Longtail and Briarpaw. He finds Longtail first, who is dead, with his broken body and the mouse among the wreckage. They find Briarpaw soon after, and Jayfeather confirms she has a broken backbone after visiting Littlecloud, who had a similar problem with one of his warriors. The entire Clan was devastated, especially Mousefur. She blamed herself for Longtail dying and refuses to look at Briarlight. Purdy attempts to comfort her and they both sit vigil for Longtail the night after his death and bury him at dawn. :It is later noted that Mousefur and Purdy reminisce about Longtail's achievements to Dovepaw; about how he made the Great Journey, though blind, and saved a young kit from an owl. The Forgotten Warrior :Longtail is mentioned when Mousefur is sitting outside her den. Jayfeather wonders if she is looking for him in the stars. The Last Hope :Longtail is first seen sitting with Whitestorm when Jayfeather comes to StarClan to find Flametail. He greets the medicine cat, describing Longtail's eyes bright and clear. As Jayfeather explains what's happening to StarClan, he asks how Mousefur is doing. Jayfeather simply answers she's grumpy. Later, he comes to assist Mousefur in the battle against the Dark Forest warriors. When a Dark Forest warrior kills Mousefur, he flies into a rage and kills the tom before returning to the battle. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :When there is a storm in the ThunderClan camp, Ivypool suggests that they evacuate the camp. She recalls how similar weather had washed away the elders' den's tree from the top of the cliff, killed Longtail, and crippled Briarlight. In the ''Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Longtail is shown fighting with Rusty in the back of the book where the exclusive manga continuation is. He does most of the arguing if Rusty should stay or not. He soon bites off Rusty's collar, in the effect of Rusty soon being named Firepaw. Firestar's Quest :After Firestar awakens from a dream, Longtail returns to the camp while being supported by Brackenfur. He screeches in pain as Firestar notices his eyes are bloody and closed, wailing that he can't see. The leader demands to know what happened and Brackenfur explains for Longtail; he had been hunting a rabbit, which turned around and scratched his eyes with its dirty claws. Cloudtail attempts to reassure his Clanmate that Cinderpelt will fix his eyes right up, before the warriors steer Longtail to the medicine cat den with Firestar following behind them. :Longtail asks Cinderpelt if he'll ever be able to see again, and she meows that she won't know until she's checked his eyes. He collapses onto his side in the den and shivers, and the medicine cat orders Rainpaw to get some soaked moss for her. She then tells Cloudtail and Brackenfur that they can go so Longtail can have some peace, though Firestar stays, asking if he can help. Cinderpelt says that having Rainpaw for the day would be useful, and Firestar leaves. He reflects on the injured warrior, feeling pity for him and remembering that the pale tabby had been the one who challenged him when he first joined the Clan. He also remembers Tigerclaw, and how Longtail had realised his true loyalties to the Clan when the former deputy's plan had been revealed. In the clearing, Brightheart frets about Longtail and asks hif he'll really go blind, saying that at least she still has one eye to see. Firestar sends the warriors present on hunting patrols to take their minds off their injured Clanmate, and murmurs a prayer to StarClan to let Longtail keep his sight. :In the night, Firestar is too restless to sleep, and ends up pacing the clearing. He notices Longtail in the ferns, but seems too tense to be sleeping, and his eyes weep sticky fluid. Cinderpelt strokes his forehead and murmurs hushed words like he was a kit, only looking up when Firestar asks how he is. As she dabs some herbs onto Longtail's eyes, she says that she isn't sure, since the bleeding has stopped but the eyes are still swollen. Longtail breaks into the conversation by asking what will happen to him if he goes blind and can't be a warrior anymore. Firestar firmly reassures him that he will always have a place in ThunderClan, and with that, Longtail finally drifts off into sleep. Lowering her voice, the medicine cat voices her concern that she thinks his eyes are infected, owing to the rabbit's dirty claws. :The ginger tom meows that while it's bad news, she should get sleep and eat, and he'll send Rainpaw to help her with Longtail again. Cinderpelt confesses to her leader that she's afraid she won't be able to save his vision, making Firestar reassure her that they all know she's doing her best, and Longtail knows most of all. She instead starts to eat the squirrel with a sigh, and Firestar thinks about how she'll blame herself if Longtail goes blind before he leaves her with her patient. :After Firestar returns from Highstones, he checks up on Longtail. He stops when he sees the pale tabby in Cinderpelt's den, his eyes open, but milky and weeping stickily. Firestar asks Longtail if he can see, but he only responds that the little he can see is all blurred. Cinderpelt tiredly states that his eyes are still infected, and none of her herbs and remedies are working. Longtail growls with self-loathing that he's just going to be a burden to the Clan despite his leader reassuring him that Brightheart learnt to fight with one eye. The injured tabby hisses that she has one good eye still, and he should be left in the forest for foxes. Firestar angrily growls that that would never happen while he was leader, before more calmly stating that he hasn't lost his vision just yet. In a low voice, Cinderpelt advises him to leave Longtail alone for the moment, so Firestar does so, telling Longtail to not worry as he would always have a place in ThunderClan, sight or no sight. :Later, when Firestar returns to the camp after being at Twolegplace, Thornclaw and Willowpelt come up to him to discuss Longtail's apprentice Sootpaw. Thornclaw explains that Graystripe had said he should take Sootpaw out because his mentor cannot. While the leader states he'll give him Sootpaw until his mentor recovers, he privately thinks that even Cinderpelt won't be able to save Longtail's sight. He meows that he'll announce it to the Clan later if Longtail agrees. Sootpaw puts in that he's sure he will, because he's been taking fresh-kill and new bedding to the injured warrior. :He greets Firestar when he visits after sleeping, having been up for Willowpelt's vigil. The leader is hopeful for a moment when he asks if he can see him, but Longtail blinks and says he isn't sure and can still only see a blur. He finishes that he thinks he recognised Firestar by his scent. He sighs that he thinks his eyes are getting worse when questioned if they're getting better, before Cinderpelt interrupts with another remedy to try. Not sounding hopeful, he agrees to try the poultice. When she asks the ginger tom if he wants something, he says that he wants a word with Longtail, awkwardly informing him about Sootpaw. :Longtail promptly tells him that he knows Sootpaw isn't being mentored, and it's been worrying him. Firestar informs him that when he recovers, they'll find another cat to temporarily train Sootpaw. The pale tabby meows that he doesn't have to be lied to, as he knows full well he's going to go blind and never train another apprentice. Firestar says that they'll get to that problem when they come to it, and inquires if Thornclaw would be a good replacement mentor. Longtail agrees, sighing that's it's time he finally had one. Bramblestar's Storm :Squirrelflight mentions that the weather is too much like the night Longtail was killed by a falling tree. Squirrelflight's Hope :Longtail and Mousefur have been watching over Squirrelflight's kits, Juniperkit and Dandelionkit, in StarClan and teaching them how to hunt. Squirrelflight greets them, and Longtail explains how the Dark Forest doesn't exist anymore since the Great Battle. Later, Longtail shares prey with Cinderpelt and Mousefur in ThunderClan's old camp. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury :Tigerclaw asks Longtail if he will come with him when he is banished from ThunderClan. Longtail almost jumps out of his skin at the question, and refuses to go with him, sounding horrified. :He is mentioned in Tigerclaw's thoughts at not missing any of his old Clanmates. He thinks of Longtail as treacherous. :Fireheart hands Willowpelt's kits to Longtail and Mousefur during the fire that threatens their camp, telling them to stay close to the queen. Leafpool's Wish :It is mentioned that Longtail had to retire as an elder as soon as he lost his sight. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Longtail was in the story about why elders and kits must be fed before warriors. He wakes up to water splashing on his neck. Complaining to Darkstripe, he says the den was leaking again. Darkstripe tells him to report it to Redtail. Longtail slides out of his den to find the deputy. Spottedleaf calls him and asks if Redtail had sent out hunting patrols yet. She tells him she can't treat her sick patients when they're so hungry. Longtail tells her that he thinks Redtail is sending one out soon. He goes and wakes up Darkstripe telling him they've been chosen to go on the hunting patrol. : Prey is scarce and there are several sick cats in ThunderClan that need to be fed, so he and Darkstripe go out hunting at Snakerocks. He quickly scent a squirrel, and Darkstripe persuades Longtail to eat it, saying that they need their strength to find more prey for the other cats. Longtail is reluctant, but Darkstripe takes a bite anyway and Longtail finally gives in. :When they get back to camp they find out that a sick elder, Poppydawn, has died because she was so weak from lack of food. Longtail knows that if they brought back the squirrel she could have lived, but Darkstripe insists it wasn't their fault, saying that Poppydawn was going to die anyway, and now there is one less mouth to feed. He orders Longtail not to tell anyone about the squirrel they ate, and threatens tell the Clan that it was his fault if he says anything. Longtail agrees to keep quiet, but feels incredibly guilty for not bringing the prey back to Poppydawn instead. :Later, Longtail senses Poppydawn's presence and apologizes to her, but she quietly replies that it is too late. Battles of the Clans :Longtail appears in '"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest" as one of the four cats who use the Lightning Strike battle tactic to make ShadowClan think all the Clan were attacking, taken place sometime before Firestar joins ThunderClan. Russetfur says she heard a cat called Longtail in both attacks. Dustpaw overhears this and calls out the name of a different cat, while signalling to Longtail to come over to him. Longtail helps call out names of cats who aren't really there to confuse ShadowClan, such as Bluestar. The Ultimate Guide'' :It is mentioned on Briarlight’s page that Longtail tried retreating to the elders’ den to retrieve Mousefur’s fresh-kill but was killed by a falling tree. Category:Detailed history pages